


The Accidental Haircut

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena Luthor is a thirsty bitch, short hair kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: So...I saw you reblogged the butch!Kara manip. Does this mean we could possibly get a story about Kara getting that haircut and Lena's reaction to it? :)A/N: I haven’t had a chance to read it yet, but I’ve heard @seabiscuits-us has a wonderful butch!kara fic!A/N 2: This is less butch!kara and more accidental haircut kara lol!





	The Accidental Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Can't tell if this is crack-y or An Honest Gay Reaction (TM)

Kara’s uncharacteristically nervous as she waits on Lena to finish with her meeting.

Jess keeps staring at her when she thinks she isn’t looking, and it’s making Kara want to squirm in her seat. She’d made friends with Lena’s assistant months ago, and frankly, the woman’s unrelenting gaze is making her a little uncomfortable.

She shifts awkwardly, running a hand through her newly shortened locks.  
This is bad.

This is so bad.

A run in with a escaped Fort Roz prisoner had led to a rather unique situation which had resulted in Alex having to take clippers to her hair in hopes of taming the half singed, half gooped mess of blond curls.

What was left was a short and spiky new hairdo, still damp with product after her shower.

Alex had done her best, and Kara had attempted to style it, but still - she had left for work that morning with intricate braids and now she was showing up for her lunch date with Lena sporting a fauxhawk.

Lena was going to be shocked, and probably a little upset, and oh Rao, what if she didn’t even think Kara was attractive with short hair? Like okay, yeah, love is all about what’s on the inside, whatever; but STILL.

“Ms. Danvers?” Jess’ voice lilts through Kara’s internal freakout. “Ms. Luthor will see you now.”

Kara’s heart pounds in her chest, and the protein bar she scarfed down on the way over threatens to come back up as she opens the door to Lena’s office.

“So, I was thinking we could order in from that vegan place we both like today.” Lena begins, not bothering to look up from the stack of paper work she’s sorting. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds good!” Kara squeaks out, wincing at the way the words sound in her throat.

“Are you alright? You sound -”

Lena does look up then, and her entire body goes rigid, papers fluttering to the floor.

“Lee? Are you okay? I-”

“Your hair.”

“Yeah about that -”

“You cut your hair.”

“Well,” Kara stutters, reaching up to fiddle with her glasses. “I mean Alex cut it.”

Lena doesn’t respond verbally, only moves around the desk towards Kara, mouth slightly agape.

“There was an alien and - well they made a mess of my hair.” For some reason she feels the need to fill the void and she rambles on. “So Alex had to damage control and I know it probably looks stupid, but don’t worry, it’ll grow-”

She freezes as Lena’s hands bury themselves in her hair.

“Umm. . . “

“It’s so soft, and spiky.”

“Yeah, well I tried to do something with it. . .”

She finally lets herself look at Lena’s face, surprised by what she sees.

Instead of barely concealed disdain, Kara sees a look of almost wonder, pupils dilated and wide. Focusing her attention, she can hear the slight uptick in Lena’s heart rate and she grins.

It appears her recent hair cut has her girlfriend turned on; and she plans to use it to her advantage.

Careful not to dislodge Lena’s hands, she shifts to her full height, dropping her own hands to Lena’s waist.

“Like what you see?” she smirks flirtatiously.

“I - uhh -uhh - yeah.”

“You alright Ms. Luthor?” The words are barely out of her mouth before Lena’s hands are tightening in her hair and soft lips are crashing against hers.

It feels . . . different, like this; the way Lena’s fingers tug and pull, drawing them closer. Lena’s breathless little moans are puffing over her face and Lena’s tongue is more searching than languid, sending Kara’s brain into a tailspin. Her hands tighten in the silk at Lena’s waist, tugging it up so that her fingers can dance over warm skin.

But the kiss is over all too soon, and Lena is stumbling backwards - lipstick staining her cheeks.

“Lee?” Kara asks confusedly, but Lena is already picking up her desk phone.

“Jess? Cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day. Something urgent just came up and Kara and I have to leave with Supergirl.”

Absently, Kara wonders if Jess can hear the breathlessness in Lena’s voice or if she just ignores it all by now.

But then Lena is coming back around the desk and Kara doesn’t have the brain power to devote to thinking, because her girlfriend looks so predatory - like she’s stalking her; and Kara fights the urge to take a step back, reminding herself that she _wants_ to be Lena’s prey.

Bending slightly, but not stopping her forward momentum, Lena reaches down to pull off first one heel and then the other before bracing herself on Kara’s shoulders and leaping into the air.

It’s pure instinct that guides Kara’s arms around Lena - one hand behind her back and the other under her knees.

“Come on, Supergirl, it’ll be faster to the bedroom if we fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr - jedifighterpilot2727


End file.
